


Blessed Be

by J_Ace_Flicker



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: At least for a little bit, Badass Suki, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), IDK if the ships will happen this is just the projected way so liable to change, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Iroh as FireLord, Moon Spirit Yue, Multi, Poetry, Spiritbending & Spiritbenders (Avatar), Spirits, strong Katara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Ace_Flicker/pseuds/J_Ace_Flicker
Summary: Hail to the SunThat brings us to lifeTo the blacksmith that breathesInto our hollowsAnd fills us with fireHail to the starsThat await usBecome usBlessed Be the ones that burnFrom inside outAnd purify from outside inHail to the oppositeThe sea that eats the starsThe waters that mirror its colorsBlessed Be the truth tellerFor who to show the sun its sinBut its blunt reflectionThe moon?
Relationships: Aang & letting himself grieve, Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Katara, Azula & Zuko, Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka & Azula, Suki & Azula, Suki/Azula/Yue, Yue & Azula, Zuko & Iroh, Zuko/Coping Mechanism
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Blessed Be

After she had been chained up by the water tribe girl, she was dragged into this hot-flame-white facility, where so-called “medicines” were shoved down her throat, lodged behind her teeth where the hollow of her smile used to lie but now that hollow is bleeding out into open space as she screams and screams and screams. She cannot remember a single day since where she hasn’t screamed. But what difference did it make that the thrum-thrum-thrumming, the uneven flickering furled inside of her, had finally externalized? Because, you see, she knew it was hopeless. She heard that the Avatar had taken away her father’s bending.

Azula was no fool. That was why father had kept her, because she knew when to smile pretty like the venomous pink of a turkey-toed-toad and when to strike like the tiger-cobra. 

She was next. She was next and she would rather die than give up the blue that burned inside of her, would rather strangle herself in constant agony than release the only thing that had ever made her feel warm.

“Azula,” Zuko called out to her. When had he opened the door to her rooms? He smiled and crinkles formed around his eyes. Azula wanted to scream at him. Didn’t he realize what he was bringing down on her head? “You’re looking good.” It was so earnest that the fury on her tongue died before it had a chance to lash out. Zuko  _ was _ a fool. He did not know when to smile pretty without Mai or that lard Iroh to point it out for him. 

“Of course I’m looking good. When have I ever not, Zuzu?” She flipped her hair, which was shorter than  _ before _ , but at the very least it was even. She pouted exaggeratedly, “Is the stress of ruling making you forgetful? Poor,  _ noble _ Zuzu.”

“That’s enough, Azula.” The water tribe girl was firm in her voice, blue eyes narrowed and steady. She had a set to her shoulders that was broader, more sure than  _ before _ . Her hair was done up in several braids that made her face seem sharper.

Azula approved.

“Very well. I  _ am _ hosting this impromptu visit of yours, and the impoliteness of the host should never rival that of the rudeness of the guests.”

“Well, we can’t exactly knock on your door.”

Azula was decidedly less impressed with the water tribe boy. In battle, in war, he was a fearsome opponent. In the day to day, however? No. “You could write ahead. The doctors would allow it. Actually, the head doctor told me that I ‘have a need for routine and structure that should be provided for whenever possible’. Are you actively trying to destroy my mental health?” She waved a hand in the air flippantly, “Or at least, I would say something to that effect if you were even a blip on my radar.”

Zuko’s mouth twitched. She liked it when Zuko smiled. It had never been as rare or as rewarding as Mai’s--  _ the traitor’s _ \-- smile, but it was much more radiant, oozing earnestness.

It’s no wonder he was being crushed by his responsibilities, really.

“Azula, you’re a very dangerous person…” The Avatar began, grey eyes downcast and mouth pinched.

“Thank you.”

“I, uh, didn’t mean that as a complement. But not as an insult either!” The boy floundered for a moment before settling, finding his footing. Grounding himself like an earthbender.  _ What a curious habit for an airbender _ . 

That reminded her of the blind girl’s presence. Beifong was hidden in shadow, glued to the wall,  _ wanting _ to be ignored. The human lie detector was hoping to catch Azula unawares. Please, as though Azula only kept her heartbeat steady when around  _ her _ . In four, hold four, out four,  _ always _ .

Still, Azula’s vigilance had been waning. Dear Agni, she needed to pick up training again.

The Avatar cleared his throat. How someone with the ability to strip others of their bending could have so little  _ presence _ , Azula hadn’t a clue. “The doctors said you don’t seem to be improving much and they think that it’s because you can’t safely bend. And everyone thinks I should strip your bending if you aren’t safe. You see how that just cycles in on itself?” Azula’s heart clenched and her eyes darted to her brother, who gave her a reassuring look. Zuko couldn’t lie, not to her, and he would look much more worried if this was the plan. She instantly calmed, and refocused on the last survivor of an entire race of people. Despite how unassuming he was, he had wisdom buried deep behind his childishness. She would trust in that and in Zuko’s crippling kindness, for now. “So Sokka found this ritual--”

“Basically, we can tie you to a willing Spirit that will monitor you. The Spirit gets access to the human world and, in return, it makes sure that you keep your word. Well, that’s not the  _ original _ purpose, per se. Usually, the Spirit would give you a boost or something, kind of like a knock-off Avatar I guess, and she still might, but that’s up to her.” The watertribe boy seemed to burst with this information, chest puffed with pride.  _ Easily manipulated by compliments to intelligence _ , she filed away.

“She?” Azula asked.

“Uh, shit.” The boy tugged at his wolf-tail. “I wasn’t supposed to let that slip. Can we all pretend I didn’t? Just forget about that?”

“Sorry, Snoozles, nobody’s gonna do that.” The earthbender girl stomped out of the shadows, scowl in place, impatient. “The way I see it, you have two options, Zappy.” The girl thrust a pointed finger in her face. “One: you can get your bending taken away and we leave you here to rot, with the exception of Sifu Hotman over there. Or two: you go on a life changing field trip into the Spirit world with Zuko and Katara, get saddled with the Moon Spirit, get a lil probationary period, and then you’re free.”

Protests immediately arose, the watertribe boy yelling about “not being  _ saddled _ with Yue!” and the others all clamoring. Azula’s head felt stuffy and wispy with this information. Sleep paralysis was a certainty for tonight, so she decided she wouldn’t sleep. She was overflowing with questions, melting herself with her curiosity and her fear, but the only thing she said was, “I’m no idiot. I’ll go.”

The room went silent, but Toph just grinned, all teeth. “Great. Meet your new guard. You might know her.” She turned around and bellowed, “Come on in!”

The watertri-- she guessed she should start calling them by name.  _ Katara  _ glared steadily at her, hands twitching at the lip of the waterskin at her side. _ Sokka _ looked suspicious, but not outwardly threatening. Aang and Zuko were giving her identical hopeful stares.

And in walked the Kyoshi Warriors, Suki at their head.

This was shaping up to be  _ fun _ .

Azula’s mouth formed a jagged smirk. “It’s an honor to see you again.”

Suki glowered. 

Yes. Such. Fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lightfulcomics  
> Azula is a really complicated person. Her way of surviving her abuse was through mind games and manipulation, it was the only way she could come out on top. As you can see, she still harbors a soft spot for Zuko. I can't wait to write more of her xD


End file.
